Label Ripper
by LittleMissKsalvatore
Summary: "You know, that's a clear sign of sexual frustration." Being a teen in the little town of Forks can make you mad, but beware there is a story line. Nothings ever gone smoothly.All human.expect lemons/violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Label Rippers**

**Chapter 1**

**This story was born out of the fact that I myself am a "label ripper" my friends tease me about the fact that I practically rip the label of my bottle every day, ok more like literally rip the label of my bottle. Do any of you have this tell tale habit? Because when your best friend tells her boyfriend right in front on you, it becomes a little embarrassing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, all the twilight characters we love will be making and appearance. Not the volturi, obviously since this is all human. Don't expect them all to be in character, these people are more horny than undead.**

The murmuring buzz of the cafeteria did nothing to smooth out Bella's pent up nerves. Alice's voice still held most of her attention but something was slowly eating at her. With a sigh her thumbs came down, slipping her nails down under the paper encasing her mineral water and dragging it in an erupt movement. The label came away in fanned strips that fell to the table. Her hand fisted into the remaining label and tore it from the sticky side of the bottle.

"You know, that's a clear sign of sexual frustration." Rose stated, swinging her mile long legs around the tables bench. "You need to get screwed, Bell's." she dropped her lunch tray on the table with a resounding clack; looking up at the brunette with resolve. "Hard."

Bella smiled, sexual frustrated? More like sexual infuriated. "Just send me in the direction of a willing guy." Emmett sat down, throwing a heavily muscled arm around his girlfriend, Rose continued to stare at Bella. His beaming grin caused Bella to roll her eyes. "A decent, respectable guy, Emmett." She finished, unscrewing her bottle and taking an almost calming swig of water. She watched Emmett lift rose onto his lap in one solid movement and bend his head to kiss her sweetly.

"You know, you're not going to find one of those at Forks high." Alice said taking a sip of her coke, which she had bribed some geek for, her parents had always forbid her having sugar. "It would be easier nailing jelly to a tree." A fit of giggles erupted from her mouth, prompting the three others to look at each other.

Bella reached over a snatched the coke from in front of her. "Maybe you better hold off the sugar, Ali. You know what it does to you." Alice's expression turned playfully sour.

"Don't turn this around on me; you're the one desperately looking for a fuck." She spat clawing back at the can.

Bella let go with a sneer. "Just don't over do, clear." Alice rolled her eyes but nodded.

"It's the start of the new school year Bells, for all you know your find _the one_ this year." Rose grinned; she turned her head enough to catch Em's mouth with hers. She drew back, with a wicked smile. "My brothers starting today, Ali. You remember Jasper? Him and Edward both got kicked out of boarding school. Apparently their antics weren't up to scratch."

She raised her middle finger, as if counting "First of all, I haven't seen your brother in two years. Why should I care if he's home? And second". Her index finger extended to join the party. "I would have thought you'd count Edward as your brother?"

"He's not my brother, he's our cousin." Rose said sweetly.

"You've been living with him since you were five, Rose. He's Esme and Carlisle real son. He must feel like a brother." Bella inquired. Rose didn't respond. Bella ignored her lack of response, "Well, when are they getting here? It's almost the end of lunch."

"Right about now, here they come." Rosalie nodded towards the door in indifference. They all looked up, not just them, but everyone in the cafeteria. Both boys stopped in the entry surprised at the magnitude of an audience they seemed to have captured. After a moment of shock they continued still a little fazed. Bella couldn't help but stare as they did; she had grown up with both of them. But now, they were different. They weren't the same geeky sixteen year old boys she remembered watching go off to boarding school for months at a time. Jasper had aged well, not gangly anymore but strong in build. Edward was the same. His bronze hair had deepened in colour, striking against his pale skin and gleaming emerald green eyes.

"Hey." Jasper called, to their table flashing the whitest of smiles. Bella heard Alice make the smallest of noises, like a wounded animal. It seemed she was the only one to hear and smiled. "Em, do you think you could unleash my sister long enough for a hug?"

"I'm not sure; I was kinda hoping for a kiss." Em beamed, unlatching his arm from around Rose, who hopped up into the awaiting arms of her brother.

"Later." Jasper winked over his sister's shoulder. He in turn released her and made a bid for Bella. In a wide swooping motion she was of her arse and in his arms. "Hey Bell's, you're looking even more gorgeous than ever. Did you grow a couple of inches?" he asked letting her go and eying her up.

"Jaz, it's been two years, if I hadn't grown since then I would be staring just above your belt." Bella said. "How's school been?"

"Oh same old, same old. Sneaking in booze, lighting up the library like the fourth of July. It's all in a day's work of being a teen rebel." He laughed.

"You set fire to the school?" Alice asked shocked. Jasper stared at her in surprise, it was the first time she had addressed him.

"Don't worry. It was only the library. Just some harmless fireworks gone wrong." Jasper pulled Bella down to sit next to him. Only then did she catch the eye of Edward, an unreadable expression on his face as he watched her. As she turned away he walked round to sit in between Em and Ali, across from her. "I do hope you lot have been good, Rose hasn't brainwashed you to the dark side has she? I hear she can bake extremely good cookies." He took the sprite from in front of his sister and downed it in one, ignoring her glare of death. "I hear the pots just in there to enhance the chocolate flavour."

"Don't worry big brother, I'm not the only one with a straying mind." Rose smiled, shooting a glance over at Bella. Bella's resulting dagger glare surprised even Rose into recoiling.

"Anyway." Jasper shifted. "It's the start of the year, meaning its weeks until the first real rager, what are we supposed to do till then?"

"Study." Alice interjected, grabbing her coke and straw she leaned back in her chair, knee against the table edge. Silence fell upon the table.

"Studying, is fun. But so is alcohol." Edward said out of the blue. Every pair of eyes was on him. "I say we have our own little party. Mum and Dad are out this weekend. They give us trust , we abuse it."

"Then that's decided. This weekend we party, but for now we study are arses off." Jasper smiled in the direction of Alice who was still captivated by her sugar filled beverage. The bell sounded at that second and as everyone turned to leave Bella could have swore she saw Alice smile, small but distinct.

**Well that's the chapter, I'm not sure it's exactly as I thought in my head, but it's a start. I'm hoping it will get better. Please review, I love getting reviews, it lets me know if what I'm what I'm writing is good or complete and utter shit. LittleMissKsalvatorexx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Label Rippers**

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks to everyone that's followed. Just so you know, this story isn't just gonna be lemons, but there will be an actual story line, I do hope you weren't looking for a boring teen Fanfiction. LittleMissKsalvatorexx**

"Do you think Jaspers seeing anyone?" Alice asked, clearly hoping to be nonchalant. But Bella knew better. They caught each other's gaze in the floor length mirror Alice was standing in front of trying out different outfits for tonight's party. Bella could see the pleading behind her eyes. "Humour me. please." She said with a weak smile.

Bella looked back down at the magazine lying on the bed in front of her. She had little interest in anything to do with clothes, or who Kristen Stewart was spotted cheating with this time. Slut. She thought with a smile. "I don't know, Ali." She said flipping the page over almost routinely. "He's been at an all boy's boarding school for the past two years. Any relationships he's had there would mean a big lifestyle choice."

Alice frowned. "Bella." Her voice was harsh. She dropped the dress on the growing pile of fabric by her feet and sat down at her dresser. Alice's room had always been a world away from Bella's, Ali's was glitter and lace, Bella's was ratty purple duvets and mundane sky blue wallpaper.

"What?" Bella looked up at her. "Alice, you either have to get over him, or get under him."

Alice tsked. "I wasn't the only one with their tongue hanging out." Bella stared at her in confusion, "Edward."

Bella sighed and rolled over onto her back, her eyes closed. "Ali, nothing is gonna happen with Edward and me. He never liked me to begin with." She rolled again this time positioning herself so she was staring straight at her best friend. "Whereas you, and Jasper, you two have practically been waiting for the right time to finally get together."

"Well maybe two years is all it takes to make him see, that there's nothing special about me." Alice whispered.

Bella lurched up, grabbing Ali by her shoulders and dragging her to stand. "Alice, you're a hyper pixie sex goddess. Now get in that wardrobe." She forcible turned her, shoved her forward and kicked her swiftly in the hiney. "And pick out something ass smackingly hot." Alice turned and stuck out her tongue, but did as she was told.

Bella sighed, almost collapsing back into place on the bed. "Do you know why Rose has been so cold to Edward lately? I mean she's always been I little resentful since they were young but, now Edwards back she's been a total utter..."

"Bitch?" Alice called. She appeared from the side of her walk in wardrobe wearing a black baggy shirt, denim short shorts, thigh high socks and knee high boots. "Abominable cow, stone hard skank. Yeah, she's different." Ali laughed.

"Has something happened? I've never seen her like this." Bella sat up in inpatients, Alice shrugged. She leaned over and grabbed her overnight bag.

"Grab my pillow will you, I'm just gonna get some stuff from my bathroom." Alice pointed before disappearing back into her wardrobe to her bathroom. Bella nodded even though Ali had already turned her back. She gripped the pillow in her fist and stepped of the bed.

"Just so you know, my dad's only ok with me staying round Roses because he thinks the boys are out tonight." Bella called out walking to the door to pick up her own bag, she quietened her voice as Alice reappeared and took the pillow from her. "So if anyone asks, we were up all night doing our nails and watching the notebook."

"Instead of drinking and getting up to no good." Alice's eyebrows wiggled.

"Exactly." Bella smiled.

**20 minutes later**

They arrived on time, everyone else was already there waiting for them. Bella pulled her truck into the Cullen's drive, even though the house was practically a second home, it was still huge. "Come on. Rose is probably bored out of her mind surrounded by the guys." Alice said pulling her and Bella's bags from the back seat. It was mid September and fucking cold. Forks sucked.

"Not if Em's there, I feel more sorry for her brothers." Bella grinned. Both headed up to the door and waited, shivering like it was going out of fashion, for Rose to answer. The door opened wide spilling out warm air.

"Hey, what's up?" Rose asked leaning against the door frame. Leave it to Rose to look like a supermodel in ripped blue jeans, baggy tee and red knitted uggs.

"Oh nothing, just standing outside freezing our fucking tits off. Lets us inside." Bella grumbled.

"Not with that attitude I won't." Rose rebuffed twisting around to hike a slender leg up to barricade their entry. "Now I guess your just have to sweet talk me into letting you in."

"Rose we're not friggin vampires, let us in." Alice growled, her socks were nothing against the biting nip in the air.

"I don't hear your sweet talking, come on my bitches." Rose smiled wickedly bringing her hand up to examine her perfectly manicured nails. "Grovel."

Bella and Alice looked at each other incredulously. In unison they chucked their shit cleanly over Rose's leg and swept forward Bella grabbing the girls' torso and arms, Ali taking her legs.

"Hey, hey. If all you wanted was to get a handful of Rose, you could have just asked." Rose screeched. Neither girl responded, instead they carried her into the living room and threw her onto the couch. Rose straightened indignantly, with a huff she looked over at the boys who were crowding in from the kitchen. Alice raced back to kick the door shut, Bella was sure all she wanted was another second to compose herself.

"Oh what's this? We leave the room for a second to get pizza and beer, we come back and you're assaulting my sister." Jasper tsked. The boys set down three large pizza box's on the table and encircled them with beer bottles. Jasper himself held two in his hands, Bella knew the second was for Alice, but she also knew Alice didn't like the confrontation that would come when she took it.

"Not our fault." Bella said simply. She dropped down on the couch facing the TV, kicking of her ankle boots and grabbing both bottles from Jazz's hands ,offering one of them too Ali herself when she came round to sit. Jasper looked a little off put, but a look from Bella silenced him. "So, pizza and beer. Just like old times." She smiled against the mouth of her bottle before taking a quick mouthful.

"Don't worry Bells, we've got a lot stronger stuff up our sleeve. But that's reserved for later. Once the dancing and games start." Emmett laughed. As always he sat next to Rose, who almost automatically repositioned to put her legs over his. They always had to be touching, even slightly. The two remaining boys took refuge on the only vacant couch to the left of Bella and Alice's.

"How long are your parents out?" Alice asked.

Edward smiled crookedly, leaning forward to grab a beer and pizza box. "All weekend."

Bella felt something stir inside her stomach when he spoke; she in turn leaned forward to grab a pizza box. Alice waited impatiently for her to open it, her hands readied. With an amused smile she did, and Alice grabbed the first slice of cheese pizza. Rose turned the TV on and switched to some music channel. The conversation turned playful, Jazz gave many an animated school antidote. Most involved booze, breaking shit and one or two mentioned of the sexy headmistress.

"Please, Ms Camble is 45." Rose said shaking her head. "She's old enough to be your mother."

"Age is merely a number when it comes to our headmistress." Jasper smiled. By this point Edward was shaking his head in as much disapproval as Rose. Bella had felt Ali stiffen halfway through the story, the way they were sitting her back was resting against the inside of Bella's right leg. The second her backbone went ridged Bella had froze too.

"Ok, I'm bored. Let's bring out the proper booze. I need my buzz." Rose announced, she untangled herself from Emmett and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Emmett grinned, following like a puppy.

Edward and Bella went towards the table to clean everything away at the same second, their hands touched for the briefest of moments. The brunette had to hold back a shiver. Their eyes caught, but both looked down in an instant. The room became silent, all but the gentle murmur of the TV.

Suddenly the speakers came alive, uttering a single spluttering hiss. Then the jumping beat of Icona pop- I love it filled the room. Rose and Em reappeared cradling bottles of Vodka and tequila, everyone crowded round the table. "One shot each to start." Rose ordered pouring them out and handing them off one by one. She picked up her own and held it out. "Let's get this party started." Everyone laughed and clanked their shots together before downing them. The alcohol burned Bella's throat, but she had always liked the way it tingled. In a blur of shots the room went from an uncontrollable mass of dancing bodies, bouncing and grinding to the beat, to all of them lying around nursing bottles of Smirnoff. Alice had somehow ended up under the coffee table, face down. Bella was sitting upside down on the right side sofa, legs in the air, her skirt ridding low around her thighs exposing the skyline of London motif on her tights.

"I call about a game of spin the bottle." Jasper declared from behind the opposite couch. He slowly climbed up the back and over, rolling down into pillows.

"Dude, you can't play spin the bottle with your sister and cousin." Emmett said from behind Bella's couch making her jump out her skin, her resulting screech toppling her forward, or more like backward in the direction of the coffee table.

"Oh, no you don't." Em stood in time to catch her ankles and pull her back. Her legs opened slightly and he looked down with a smile. "Neon green panties, nice."

Lucky for Bella she had enough strength to pull herself up and hit him upside the head, twisting herself to the side to close her legs with a huff.

Jasper laughed. "Fine, if we get each other, we do a dare instead. Happy?"

"I'm game." Rose answered appearing to slither up Em's side. Alice gave an unintelligible noise from the floor while she crawled out with little dignity. It took a couple of minutes but they all settled down around the table, Rose of course presented the long empty vodka bottle and was the first to spin. "How far does the kiss go?" Ali asked.

"Tongue. Thirty seconds." Rose decided with a nod of the head. It landed on Emmett.

"Oh come on, that's no fun." Edward said watching disgustedly as Rose happily attached herself to Emmett lips. She got the point and withdrew.

"Well that's one of the results of playing with a couple." Rose amended. Emmett reached over and spun next, Alice. Rose let go of his arm around her shoulders. With a comforting smile he leaned around the table over Bella, and grabbed Alice by the back of the head. Everyone erupted into rounds of wooping and wolf whistling which came with every kiss in this game.

Both parted with a smile. Alice reached over and spun, Jasper. Damm. Ali had never backed down in spin the bottle, not even at last years end of school blowout when she had to lock lips with Mike Newton. Instead of letting the silence settle she sat down, practically in his lap and drew him to her. He didn't fight her on it, but when time ticked he didn't stop her either. With his left arm holding her to him he used his right hand to spin the bottle, only looking up when it slowed to a stop. Pointing at his sister. Edward laughed, "Well, now Jazz, deal her a dare." Jasper and Alice parted.

"Rose, I dare you too..." he paused for a second, drawing on the silence that had fallen upon the room. "Make out with Bella for 1 minute, right now. Go." Bella stared in disbelief, but Rose seemed to not care, she willingly placed herself between Bella's legs and lowered her mouth to hers.

"Come on, Bella. Nothing we haven't done before." She smiled before proceeding to mould her lips to Bella's. She was right of course, years of this insistent game and numerous rounds of truth or dare have minimised the amount of friends Bella hadn't kissed. Rose's tongue begged for access and the kissee gladly let her in. The cat calls got louder, causing both to smile, as they broke off to breath Rose planted one last peck before turning back to the group in triumph.

"Ok Bella, Your turn, and it may have to be the last. Its three in the morning and someone has to clean up this mess." Jasper exclaimed. Bella reached over and spun, begging silently that it be anyone but...Edward. The bottle had answered her wishes with a spiteful sting. Rose who still sat against her moved out the way, Bella could have sworn seeing her frown.

Edward seemed to eye her carefully as she sat down next to him; she leaned over and placed her hands a little too tentatively on his shoulders. Her lips were less than an inch from his when the phone rang, ringing out loud and clear. Edwards's breath came out harsh against her cheek, in a sigh. Of relief? She thought. "I'll get it." Rose jumped up and grabbed the phone in one move. "Hello." She answered. "Esme?" she disappeared into the hall.

"Well, with that. I'll go get the extra duvets and pillows from upstairs." Jasper said getting up, he grabbed Alice's hand and went for the stairs. Alice's eyes widened in surprise, she turned to look at Bella for help but all she did was smile in reassurance.

"I'll start clearing all this away." Bella said, remembering her hands were still on Edwards's shoulders. She stood a bit delirious, then picked up the three empty pizza boxes and as many beers she could carry.

Out in the kitchen she shoved the cardboard squares as hard as possible into the recycling. The Cullen's kitchen was, like the rest of their house, huge. There was an island in the middle, and a pantry of to the left, which lead back into the hallway. A ragged breath escaped her mouth; she gripped the kitchen counter hard desperately trying to get a grip. He doesn't like you? She repeated. The way he was looking at her when she went to kiss him, the sigh he made when they were interrupted. The sound of someone clearing their throat startled her out of her reverie. Bella turned on her heel, backing up an inch so her ass hit the kitchen counter.

"Edward?" she breathed. He stood in the doorway, his expression told her he was still in deciding on whether to enter or not. "What did you want?" she asked then mentally slapped herself for it. This is his kitchen dumbfuck. Her mind mentally scolded.

He didn't make a move to answer, but instead lunged forward. His left hand found her cheek, his right wound around her waist. In mere moments she was pressed undeniable close to him. She could feel every part of them touching, the hard rigid planes of his abs held strong against her chest. Everywhere they were touching was set a lit with electricity, igniting Bella's nerves like live wires. Each singing with energy. Too soon did he pull away, breaking that connection. "What was that for?" Bella asked breathless.

"I wasn't going to go without my kiss now was I, it's unlucky." Edward answered, also out of breath but his voice oozed confidence. His forehead lent against hers.

"I'm pretty sure there's no 'unlucky' clause if you don't get a kiss in spin the bottle." Bella defended, confidence seemed too radiant through her, and she teasingly brushed his lips with hers.

"No, but it would have been unlucky if I never got to kiss you." He disputed capturing her lips once again. This kiss was searing. Though Bella was sure she knew better. She kissed him back. Knotting her fingers through the silken bronze curls that feel over his eyes. He grabbed her arse and she grabbed at his neck at the same time, lifting her off her feet and onto the kitchen counter. The air grew hot, Bella's blood began to boil and her desire for Edward became almost ferocious. They clawed at each other, Edwards hand migrated over her chest, kneading her right breast through her shirt and bra. A moan escaped her lips; however it was muffled by his mouth. Not to be out down her hands fell to the hem of his shirt, rising up beneath it to feel the expanse of muscle toning his chest. Edward groaned, his hands dropped once again to the hem of her skirt, riding it up around her hips and grabbing at her thighs. She raked her fingers over the skin of his back, scratching down in a single movement. He groaned again fisting his hands into the thin material of her tights with tearing strength. Bella looked down to see her favourite tights ladder into cobwebs and Edwards hands dive underneath to caress her pale skin. Oh screw it. She thought. I have another pair.

"Bella!" Emmett's voice called from the living room. That made them jump, the way they were positioned, the movement made Bella's pelvis grind against his. That really didn't help much. "Bella, Alice needs your help; Jasper gave her some sweets and she's going mental."

Bella groaned this time out of annoyance. She looked over at the doorway. "I'm coming." She called, wishing it was true in another sense. She stretched up to kiss Edward swiftly before hoping down from the counter. As she went she smoothed down her skirt, praying that the ladders would hold up long enough for her to change into some pyjama shorts.

Edward watched her go, breathlessly. Once she was gone he let out a laugh. It had been too long since he had wanted to do that, since he had wanted to kiss her, hug her, make her moan. The sound of someone clearing their throat made him freeze. He turned to see Rose enter from the darkness of the pantry. "Well, well, aren't we a bit hot under the collar tonight, Eddie boy." Rose laughed, somewhat bitterly.

"Rose." Edward acknowledged, smoothing down his shirt and running his hands through his hair.

"You don't want to go down this road Edward, with Bella." She nodded pointedly with her head.

"And whys that Rose?" Edward asked defensively. "I know she's your best friend and everything, but she's a big girl. She can make her own decision."

"Well you got part of it right, I am her best friend, and as her best friend it's my duty to keep dickheads like you from hurting her." Rose circled the island and began backing him up against the fridge.

"Rose, we're family, how can you talk about me like that. You know I would never hurt her." Edward growled.

"That's what all men say." Rose hissed.

"Rose, your being uncharacteristically protective, what are you in love with her or something? Is that it?" Edward lowered his voice when she flinched. "That's it, you are." Rose went to say something then stopped, "Your in love with her, you _love_ Bella."

Rose's expression turned outraged, her normal delicate features mutated into a monstrous snarl. "If you tell anyone, if you even think about telling anyone." She leaned in close to whisper harshly. "I swear, I will fucking kill you." She seemed to back off a second later, still not dropping the look of pure hatred in her eyes.

"Oh come on, overreaction much." Edward laughed, but he couldn't hold of the slight shake to his voice. "She'll never be with you; I think it's plainly obvious that she's not into what you have to offer." He grinned; flexing his back he felt the after sting of her claw marks.

"Shut the fuck up!" Rose seethed. "I wear heels bigger than your dick, Edward." She got back up in his face. Edward cocked an eyebrow, his smile returning. "Either be serious about her, or leave her the fuck alone."

"You know, you use the word 'fuck' way too much." Edward said smugly.

With a scornful look, Rose left the room.

**That's the chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Label rippers**

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you to **IlyTwilightDudes **for reviewing my story. I would like to apologise to anyone who was offended by my Kristen Stewart comment, it has been brought to my attention that it was rude. Anyway, I hope you like the little twist that I introduced in the last chapter. It's a story about sex, so I thought I would make it extra interesting by adding in a hot angry blonde bitch. Enjoy x**

"_How long did you say your parents are gone? How long did they take Jazz and Rose to see their other family in New Jersey?" Bella asked snuggling into Edwards shoulder, the blankets fell down to her waist, but she was fast to pull them back over to keep her warm. This was their tenth real date, and it was hard to keep from ripping his clothes off._

"_All weekend." Edward smiled turning the TV off with the remote before flinging it carelessly on the couch next to him. "We have the house to ourselves, all weekend." He smiled wickedly twisting to cup her face in both hands and lift her face up to kiss her sweetly._

_When he pulled back to look into her eyes, they both saw the desire grow. "Then, we better make the most of the privacy." Bella whispered. Edward brushed a loose curl behind her ear smiling as she spoke._

"_I couldn't agree more." He growled huskily. She grinned, nodding as he descended to plant another kiss, though this one was by far more urgent. Edward latched a hand around the back of her right knee and pulled her in one full movement onto his lap. She could already feel him through the thin material of her shorts and tights. His hands ran soft trails down her back and curved around her arse to pull her heated core flush against his pelvis, she ground her hips up and down, earning a gracious moan. Bella smiled into the kiss, twisting her fingers in his hair. His tongue asked patiently for entrance and she let him in all too willingly, their tongues battling for dominance._

_Edward broke away, trailing a feverous line of little kisses and bites down the line of her neck. Her breathing became laboured. Bella hung her head back, expanding the bare expanse of her neck and letting her jaw line fall slack. With one hand on her back to steady her Edward reached round to undo the buttons on her button down blouse. With each pop of a button more of her creamy white flesh was revealed for Edwards's lips to devour. Bella shrugged the bulk of it of so it fell down her back and onto his lap. Next was her deep plum bra, biting the dust with a soft murmur. His lips found her breasts, as did his free hand, alternating between a soft kneading and his murderously skilful oral assault he made sure to get as many moans out of her as physically possible._

"_My room?" Edward murmured into her collarbone. Bella shivered and nodded in the same movement, her eyes shut tightly. He was up with her hitched around his waist, her arms tightly wound around his neck. Edward climbed the stairs, not putting her down as he went, with a soft kick his door swung open. He placed her down softly on the edge of the bed, and then went to kick the door shut._

"_Nice room." Bella smiled. She placed her hands behind her body and pulled to slide her way into the centre of his double bed. He smiled from the edge looking down at her._

"_Thanks," Edward replied pulling of his shirt. Bella quickly pulled of her shorts while her boyfriend climbed over to hover above her. "I made sure to make it tidy for you, i didn't want all the boyish mess to ruin this."_

_It was their first time, though both knew it wasn't each other's first time. But it was their first time together that's what mattered. "Trust me when I say I'm not that interested in the appearance of your room tonight."_

"_Good, just don't look in the closet. Unless you want to drown in dirty washing." He grinned._

"_I promise I won't." She whispered leaning up to kiss him. The force of his lips pushed her down into the mattress. Edwards's hands found her tights and pulled down sharply; he drew his mouth away from hers and kneeled up to yank her legs free. It was made harder by her laughing, "I may have picked a bad outfit for tonight." She giggled. Instead of returning back to her he stood and freed himself of his belt and jeans._

"_I like this look much better on you." Edward motioned to her plum lace panties; the last of her clothes. He finally climbed back onto the bed, picking her up slightly to reposition her with her head on the pillows. "Though even these are a bit much," he latched a finger into the waistband, "We should really get them off you."_

"_Go ahead." She whispered. Edward did as he was told and pulled them slowly down her legs. Once they were gone he caught her right ankle, bowing his head to plant kisses from the inside of her calve up to her inner thigh. Bella watched entranced, when his crooked smile disappeared in the junction between her legs, her head feel back. His tongue flattened out to lick a hot line up her slit. She painfully bit down on her lower lip to suppress a moan._

"_Don't." Edward ordered. She looked up at him in surprise. "Don't hold back, I love your noises." He smiled travelling his way up her body. He caught her left nipple in his mouth, biting down softly._

"_Edward, just fuck me. It's been a month since we got together. I'm tired of waiting." Bella growled._

_Edward looked up smiling as always. "As you wish." He leaned over to the bedside table and picked up a foil packet. With Edward momentarily distracted, Bella took the moment to push his boxers down and wrap her hand around the hardening length of his member. The touch caused him to fall forward slightly, arching his back, her hand following a pumping rhythm. "Gah, oh God." He hissed when she caught his earlobe in her mouth and nibbled lightly. "If you keep doing that, I'm not going to last long." Edward chided. He was above her now, her legs on either side of his hips._

_Bella held her hand out for the packet, which he happily handed her. She ripped it open and hastily rolled the condom down his cock, giving him one last pump before positioning him at her entrance. Edward leaned down to kiss her sweetly, "Ready?" he asked against her lips. She nodded slowly, brushing her lips against his. One thrust forward, and he was inside her. Both moaned, loudly. Edward set the rhythm and Bella met his thrusts every time. For minutes they performed as one, completely and surprisingly in tune with each other._

"_Faster." Bella rasped. Edward complied, the coil was tightening in Bella's stomach, the heat building and all she wanted was her release. Her breathing became heavy; she desperately needed more air but not for a second thought about slowing. "I'm close."_

"_Aah, me too." Edward grounded out. It only took another few thrusts and they both came, screaming each other's names. They collapsed, Bella turning to wrap an arm around Edwards chest. "I love you." Edward whispered craning his neck to look at her, his hand stroking her hair._

"_You love me?" Bella questioned. _

_He nodded, still smiling. "Since we were little, you've always been so different. You're not like other girls. You're weird. And I like it."_

_Bella quirked an eyebrow but still smiled into the skin of his chest. She turned to rest her head. "I love you too." She whispered. I've always loved you._

The memory of that night held most of her attention while she walked. Bella's boot failed to find purchase on the step leading out of the canteen and she slipped. Gravity took over but fortunately, Rose wasn't having it. Her hand caught her within moments of her inevitable face plant. It was mid November and the horrible weather of Forks had gone from rain to snow which now turned to ice around the school.

"Get your head with it girl before you go full A over T." Rose scolded playfully. Bella looked at her questioningly. Rose rolled her eyes, "Arse over tit, you tit."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're so charming when you want to be, you know that."

"Honey, when you have my tits and an arse to die for, no one expects you to be kind."

Alice pulled a face, "Sometimes, I truly do wonder why we're friends. Then I remember your brother's hot arse and everything's clear again." She mused.

Rose shot her a look. "You know, I was all for you and Jazz at the beginning. But that was until I found myself listening to you two getting up to no good in his room every weekend."

"Oh chill out Rose, like you an Emmett are all promise rings and chaste kisses." Bella argued. Rose looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Talking about weekend fuckathons, how was Edward last weekend?" Alice turned to Bella as they entered the main building and headed for the lockers. Rose and Alice had moved heaven and earth to get the lockers neighbouring Bella's, it may have made fights harder to get through but on good days it was a god send.

"Excuse me, moment to cringe at the notion of your fuckathons." Rose interrupted.

Bella ignored her, turning to Alice at her right. "He was...amazing." Bella fought to stop her smile.

"I'm sure he was, you haven't stopped smiling since." Alice grinned. "I guess you we're right Rose."

At her favourite words she perked up. "And what was a right about this time?"

"Well, I'm not sure Edward is the one." Bella said widening her eyes and shaking her head a little. "But you were right about me finding someone." She turned to smile at Rose thankfully.

Rose's eyes widened slightly. "Oh that, well, what I can say. I'm cupid in 7 inch heels." She smiled back as the bell went for next class. Rose watched both the girls smirk and turn in the direction of Biology. As soon as Bella was out of sight the smile feel into pieces. "I'm gonna kill something." She hissed through clenched teeth. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, and she felt the all too familiar pressure of her boyfriend's nose nuzzle into her neck. "Or fuck someone." Rose added, twisting in Emmett's grip to face him.

"What?" he whispered bending to place a sickeningly sweet kiss on her lips. The last stragglers were making their way through the halls to their classes, but Rose was anything but in the mood for Biology class.

"Nothing, babe." Rose murmured, her face brightening at the thought of what she was about to do. She reached around and grabbed his hands from her lower back, looking around quickly before dragging him away from the lockers and down the hall to a store cupboard.

"Baby, where are we going? I have to get to wood shop." Emmett asked confused at her urgency. Rose gave a hasty look down both ends of the corridor, empty. She opened the door and pushed a still confused Em inside.

"Well, I'm pretty sure what we're about to do will involve wood." Rose grinned, locking the door. When she attacked his mouth, pushing him into the shelves that lined the two opposing walls he finally understood.

"Hun, we can't. We're in school, this breaks tons of rules." Emmett said against her lips. He pulled back to look at her.

"Screw the rules, and screw me." Rose ordered, fully unbuttoning her blouse and throwing herself back against him.

"Rose, we're supposed to be in cla..ss..ss." his mind slurred in result of Rose's hand down the front of his trousers. Her hand wrapped around his hardening length. "God, Rose. Stop." He more or less pleaded. Her hand refused, instead starting up a slow pumping rhythm. His head fell back and she took the chance to whisper in his ear.

"You know you can't resist me, Em. Just give up and fuck me." It was like someone had hit him with a battery charge, the speed in which he picked her up and threw her upon the desk across from the door. He was on his knees in front of her, her skirt up around her waist and legs spread apart. Rose's panties were sent to the floor and his mouth attached itself to her wetness. Her head flung back, a low moan escaping her lips. Emmett licked at her eagerly, while her noises filled the room. "Emmett, God." She moaned. Her hips moved of their own rotation, grinding her pussy against his mouth. Rose's hands yanked on his brown hair, keeping him where she wanted him. Two fingers pushed into her aching slit, causing a new rush of her juices to coat his hand. Of course it was times like this when she could close her eyes and unashamedly allow her mind to take over, her imagination summoning a different image between her thighs. The too short to properly tug black hair was replaced by flowing brown curls, and instead of the firm pressure of calloused hands, dainty fingers were driving her to near insanity. The coil tightened, her release was near. She indulged in the thought of milk chocolate eyes looking up at her, full of lust. Rose bit down on her lip, knowing if she didn't the wrong name would fall from her mouth. When the iron taste of blood hit her taste buds she grudgily came back to reality and tugged Emmett's shoulders, the silent order she wanted more than his fingers.

She heard the sound of his zipper and groaned as replaced his fingers with his pulsing cock. They had been fucking for years now, but the sudden fullness that came with his manhood had never failed to make her moan.

The speed of his thrusts started slow, but soon began to build. "Faster." Rose rasped, closing her eyes. "Harder."

"God, Rose." Emmett ground out. He pulled out almost completely before slamming back into her. Rose's legs began to shake with every thrust. Their combined moans were surely penetrating the thin walls of the store cupboard.

"I'm so close." Rose groaned. Emmett pulled her in for a kiss, muffling her mewling. Her climax approaching fast, her body tittering on the edge of release. She reached her hands down and pulled his arse closer, bringing him deeper and promising her own bliss. Emmett came a few short erratic thrusts later, dropping to nestle his head in the valley of her tits trying to catch his breath. The second the satisfied feeling faded away Rose snapped back. With a little too much force she shoved Em out off and away from her body. Hopping of the table and retrieving her panties, Rose left the room with only a smile over her shoulder at her boyfriend. "Rose?" he called after her. She ignored him and strutted back into the hallway. The smile faded when she was met not only by a small crowd of students, but Mr Banner, and the Principal.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath. Then the smile returned; "Good afternoon Principal Stewart."

**So there. I can't be bothered to properly apologise for the shitty lemons, but I needed to get the chapter out. Review please.**


End file.
